


What the River Hears

by httpsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Light Angst, river spirit! sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsung/pseuds/httpsung
Summary: This was my first piece written for Day6 and of course starting off with my bias Sungjin. Originally posted on tumblr 5/5/17. Feedback is greatly appreciated, happy reading!





	What the River Hears

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece written for Day6 and of course starting off with my bias Sungjin. Originally posted on tumblr 5/5/17. Feedback is greatly appreciated, happy reading!

There was a remarkable river that stretched for miles along thickets of green and beds of gray, flickering like glitter amongst the surface during the evenings and days. It was serene, beautifully silent, setting the mood for those that visited, welcoming the joyous sounds of chatter and the graceful notes of music that the people chose to bring.  
There was a spirit whose entire being was the river itself, with no choice to be overlooked when visitors arrived but his smile remained sincere as he watched them sing and dance filling his lonely heart in those moments with warmth until it was time for them to depart.  
It was during the seasons where the surroundings ran dry that he was loneliest the most. Only relying on a few who admired the beauty of his crystalized form, leaving him empty until the next spring and when it came, so did _you_.

Your frustrations in life sat upon your chest around the same time each year. There had never been a time in your adult life that you felt at peace with how the world was turning around you and it was hard to imagine that you’d ever feel the least bit of tranquility. It was around the time the flowers bloomed, eliciting beautiful sights and sounds, brightening everyone’s mood but yours.  
College, frustration number one hadn’t been going the way you hoped during the new semester that was soon to end, grades slipping beneath your fingertips from lack of studying due to overworking at your part-time job.  
Family, your second frustration in the form of your parents dwindling you down to the core of your existence with grand expectations and inpatients, hounding you with questions of why you aren’t successful at a career yet.  
Loneliness, the last of your frustrations digging at the back of your mind, bringing about a sadness of not being able to fit in with peers your age and lack of love.  
Everything that bothered you had started to boil over your chest and the only way you could express, your stresses of the new year was through music, which sounded better by the river.  
You often closed your eyes when your bare feet met with the cool rocks scattered among the river’s bed, opening your arms freely, inhaling the sweet scent of nature for a few moments. Then you would sit on your favorite rock while the blades of grass tickled your feet, strumming poor notes on the guitar you owned, opening your mouth to sing hoarsely broken words into the air without a care. You were the only one that needed to listen and hear your own sorrows in the form of a song to slowly remove the negativity and get you feeling right again.  
You were the only one that ever listened to the raw emotion you belted out until your fingers stopped strumming and your eyes were consumed with tears.

It was sad to say that each time he heard your voice, his features would garble into something unpleasant. The cracks in your melodies bled into his being, distorting his mood every time you cried.

You probably never noticed how much the river babbled each time you parted your lips, enough to make the river spirit rise, his eyes catching a glimpse of you sitting with your face buried into the knees and your guitar out in front of you. That familiar scene of you each time meant his ears would be at ease until the day you decided to come again and even then, he was unsure if he could handle another miserable refrain.

Another day came where you found yourself at the river, running high off the latest frustration brought to you by a failing test grade and the possibility of repeating a class in the summer, another disappointment to tell your folks or anyone who asked how you were doing academically these days.  
You inhaled deeply, sighing out a few ragged notes of your own personal heartache which grazed the ears of something that had always been listening, ending abruptly when you threw your acoustic instrument more toward the river’s edge, the tears flowing much quicker from your eyes than you could imagine. This would be the one time that expressing yourself through music failed you.

 ** _That was it_**. He missed the happiness that once graced his ears from the people who sung their songs proudly through the year. Now he had nothing to warm his heart thanks to the newcomer that was you who’s sad voice reached him more often than he liked. He rose from the waters to see your defeated figure sitting along the stones in a position like before, his eyes taking notice of the instrument that almost washed away in his waters.

He stepped from the waters, his naked feet meeting the ground for the first time in years, hand reaching out to grab the guitar, holding it as if it were natural to his being. The spirit kept his eyes focused on you while his long fingers lightly plucked the strings of your guitar, his lips parting to reveal a soothingly raspy voice that immediately caught your attention.

  
_“On a dark night, in my withered heart_  
_You clear eyes give me a quiet rest…”_

You weren’t expecting anyone now to be at the river, there was never anyone to show themselves each time you visited. The stranger whose voice seemed to capture your attention seemed oddly familiar as if you’d seen him before, kicking your heart beat into gear as he pierced you with his warming gaze. His hair was a bit of a disheveled mess on top of his head, legs bearing ripped shorts at the knee, a simple white tee donning his slim frame.  
You backed up once as he approached closer, playing the guitar with no faults, no tear of his gaze from you, the words that left his lips drawing a beautifully comforting feeling out of your that urged only a tear of happiness to fall from your eye. He was quick to catch it as he kneeled in front of you, your guitar now in just one single hand of his, lips finishing off a simplistic harmony.

 _“As if I’m under a spell, as if I’m dreaming_  
_I want to brightly greet you_  
_I will tightly hold your hands...”_

With a soft smile his song had ended, leaving you without words as you kept your eyes fixed on his doe like orbs.  
“Now please stop crying, my ears can’t take it any longer.” A chuckle followed as he placed your guitar next to you, standing to make his way back toward the river.  
Immediately, you stood to speak but couldn’t find the right words to simply thank him.  
Instead when his toes reached the edge of the river you shouted for his name which he replied with another tilt of his lips.

“Sungjin.”

“Sungjin...” The name rolled smoothly off your tongue, watching the man walk onto water and disappear with the breeze of the win leaving you wonder if any of it was real and a glimmering hope that you’d see him again.


End file.
